


Black

by orphan_account



Series: Just Touch Yourself [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Mirrors, Narcissism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donghan finds some time for himself amidst his busy schedule.





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~~ I’m posting this at 3am cuz I couldn’t help myself. But I really loved Donghan’s shirt and I couldn’t get this out of my head all day. It might be a little rushed but I hope you guys like it uwu 
> 
> Also this is the shirt if you guys need a visual:  
> [here](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=o0JibkwwdEE&feature=youtu.be)

It had been a long day. It was a mess of schedule after schedule. From early recordings, to dress rehearsals, to fan meetings, and yet he also did vlives for his fans. Because he loved nothing else but to see them happy. 

To say the least, Donghan was dead tired.

He looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was a mess, his dark makeup had smudged slightly, and he was still wearing his outfit from earlier. 

Admittedly this was his favorite of all the ones his cordi noona picked out. It was lace up to his neck, with long sleeves, a Victorian choker, a harness and a corset that hugged his waist. All in black. He peeled his leather jacket off, letting it drop on the floor before stretching. 

He saw how when he lifted his arms his waist seemed to be even smaller, giving him a slight curve to his sides. He licked his lips at the visual before running one of his hands over his chest. He felt the detail of the lace and unbuckled the harness, letting it slowly fall along with his jacket. 

He could see his nipples through the lace, pink and sticking out against the black. He ran his fingers over them, his breath hitching slightly as he realized how sensitive he was at the moment. 

It’s been a while since he thought about doing this. 

Back when he was with JBJ it was easy to forget about his sexual needs, since he could cling to his Hyungs and they would spoil him rotten. It was mostly Taehyun and Kenta who took initiative when stress was high and they needed something to relieve it. 

But now Donghan was alone, and it’s been two months since JBJ disbanded. 

He licked his lips and undid his belt, dropping it and hearing the buckle bounce against his hard wood floor. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited for this.

He undid his skinny jeans and slowly pushed them down, stepping out of the tight fabric and letting out a sigh. His legs could finally breathe. 

He was looking at a full length mirror, seeing how pretty the lace contrasted against his pale legs. He pushed his boxers down, a bit more shyly even if he was alone. His cock was already half filled, since the image of himself and what he was going to do excited him. He knew he looked good, and it was only confirmed when he wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping it slowly. 

He admired everything he saw. His bright red cock, his hand slowly moving up and down it, and the lace he still refused to take off. He hated that he couldn’t perform without the stupid leather jacket. His fans didn’t get to see the full beauty of the shirt. 

However he noticed that without the jacket he looked, smaller. He looked delicate and vulnerable. 

His through were interrupted by a bead of precum at the tip of his cock. He slowly swiped his thumb over it, spreading the dollop along his shaft to give minimal lubrication as he continued to jerk himself off. He let out a sigh, starting to thrust into his hand as he wanted a faster release. 

He leaned his free hand on the mirror, pressing his forehead against his forearm and looking at himself while still jerking off. 

He had taken his blue contacts off and was staring into his dark brown eyes. He really looked beautiful. He could only imagine what he would look like if he had actually kept the contacts on. 

He wondered what his members would think if they saw him like this. None of them experimented too much since their busy schedules didn’t let them. It was always a quick fuck in order to control themselves for the next day. 

Donghan closed his eyes as he started panting. His hand was moving faster and he could hear the sound of skin slapping against skin. His fist hitting his own groin from the intensity which he was touching himself. 

“Fuck...” He whispered under his breath, getting lost in the feeling and spreading his legs slightly so he could have a more stable stance. His legs were starting to feel wobbly. 

He forced himself to open his eyes again, looking at his cinched waist and his flushed cheeks. He stared at himself, almost with an angry glare. He knew what the fans meant when they told him he was sexy. He kept his mouth open and slowly dragged his tongue across his top lip. His cock throbbing at the visual of himself. 

This was extremely narcissistic of himself. He knew this was wrong and he knew he shouldn’t do this but he couldn’t help it. He was too far gone and he loved it. He loved staring at himself in this lace shirt, he loved touching himself and knowing no one else could make him feel like this. 

It didn’t take long before Donghan moaned a last time and came onto the mirror. White stripes of cum were sliding down the vertical looking-glass and Donghan took a step back to admire it. He was rather lucky that none of it got on his lace shirt. 

He smiled, feeling his muscles relaxed and his eyelids heavy. 

He still needed to clean up and wash his face. But at least he was ready to take another day of busy schedules.


End file.
